Karaoke Fun
by liberal4peace
Summary: Emmett is babysitting Bella. He gets bored and with the help of Bella and Alice he plans a little fun.


_Bella pov_

_This sucks. I don't want to go through this again. Edward's hunting. With everyone except Emmett. Guess who's baby sitting me? Got it? Right. It's Emmett. Now don't get me wrong, I love Emmett. He just likes to….. embarrass me. Big time. This should be fun._

_Emmett pov_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S We're flying first class, up in the sky…._

Thank god Edward finally left to pick up Bella. Now I can come up with my evil plan. Karaoke. No of course Edward thinks I'm gonna be mean to Bella. I'm not this time!! I'm planning karaoke for my family. Now Alice knows, so she will have to be thinking of other things tonight. It has to seem natural though. Edward can't know. He's back. _Champagne ,livin' the life in the fast lane…._

Edward pov

If he embarrasses Bella again I swear I will kill him.

"Bye Bella," I said. She frowned at me. If my heart could beat it would be going crazy right now.

"Don't leave me with him," She gave me the puppy eyes. I smiled.

"It's only for a few hours. I love you. Bye."

Bella pov

"What are you going to do to me Emmett?" He smiled.

"Nothing, but I'm hoping you can help me." I looked at him, trying to see if he was waiting to trick me into something.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Karaoke with my family!!"

Emmett pov

She said yes!!

"What do you need help with?" Bella asked. I smiled. Ha Ha my poor family.

"Song selection!!"

Alice pov

I ,of course, got to chose my own songs. That was the only way I would keep it a secret. We spilt up; girls go to one side boys to the other. Good I didn't have to control my thoughts… _Oh my gosh! I like have to go shopping soon!! I need new fall clothes!!_

Rosalie pov

My husband is planning something. I can tell. I really need to go shopping. I need new fall clothes. We walked in the front door and saw a list. I'm going to kill my husband. I knew he was planning something.

Bella pov

He wanted me to help with song selection? At least he wasn't embarrassing me. Yet. Oh but I know he will sometime. Hmm….. Now for songs

Esme pov

Edward has been acting weird all night. I wonder what's going on. As soon as we opened the door and saw that list we knew.

Rosalie- Glamorous, Fregalicious, Barbie Girl

Emmett- This is Why I'm Hot, Stronger

Alice- Let Me Borrow that Top, Shoes, Popular

Jasper- Blood, Crank That

Carlisle- How to Save a Life, Ice Ice Baby

Esme- Don't Cha, You'll Be In My Heart,

Edward- Sexy Back, Like a Virgin,

Bella- This is Me, Every Time We Touch

Emmett wanted karaoke night again. Crap.

Emmett pov

"Ok everyone we are having karaoke night." Five vampires glared at me. "Rosalie, you're first." If looks could kill…

Rosalie pov

If he wanted me to sing, I would sing. I took the mic. Why did I get three songs? Talk about unfair!

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass homeYou say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass homeG-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-SWe flying the first classUp in the skyPoppin' champagneLivin' the lifeIn the fast laneAnd I wont changeBy the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossyThe glamorous,The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossyWear them gold and diamonds ringsAll them things don't mean a thingChaperons and limousinesShopping for expensive thingsI be on the movie screensMagazines and bougie scenesI'm not clean, I'm not pristineI'm no queen, I'm no machineI still go to Taco BellDrive through, raw as hellI don't care, I'm still realNo matter how many records I sellAfter the show or after the GrammiesI like to go cool out with the familySippin', reminiscing on days when I had a MustangAnd now I'm in...I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreamsYou deserve nothing but all the finer thingsNow this whole world has no clue what to do with usI've got enough money in the bank for the two of usPlus I gotta keep enough lettuceTo support your shoe fetishLifestyles so rich and famousRobin Leach will get jealousHalf a million for the stonesTaking trips from here to RomeSo If you ain't got no money take your broke ass homeG-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-SI got problems up to hereI've got people in my earTelling me these crazy thingsThat I don't want to know I've got money in the bankAnd I'd really like to thankAll the fans, I'd like to thankThank you really thoughCause I remember yesterdayWhen I dreamt about the daysWhen I'd rock on MTV, that be really dopeDamn, It's been a long roadAnd the industry is coldI'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _

Ha! This is fun……….. I can't wait to see Emmett's face when I'm done with this.

_Four, tres, two, unoListen up you all, 'cause this is itThe beat that I'm bangin' is deliciousFergalicious definition make them boys go locoThey want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.You could see me, you can't squeeze me.I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.I got reasons why I tease 'em.Boys just come and go like seasons.Fergalicious (so delicious)But I ain't promiscuous.And if you were suspicious,All that shit is fictitious.I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)That puts them boys on rock, rock.And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)So delicious (it's hot, hot)So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)Fergalicious def-,Fergalicious def-,Fergalicious def- Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.They always claim they know me,Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,And can't no other lady put it down like me.I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)My body stay viciousI be up in the gym just working on my fitnessHe's my witness (oh, wee)I put yo' boy on rock, rockAnd he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)So delicious (it's hot, hot)So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)VampBaby, baby, baby,If you really want me,Honey get some patience.Maybe then you'll get a taste.I'll be tasty, tasty,I'll be laced with lacey.It's so tasty, tasty,It'll make you crazy._

_T to the A, to the S T Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T Y - girl, you're tastyD to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it FergieAll the time I turn around brother's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh)I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele'Cause they say she...Delicious (so delicious)But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you were suspiciousAll that shit is fictitiousI blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)_

"BARBIE GIRL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? EMMETT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" He is so dead.

_Hi BarbieHi Ken!Do you wanna go for a ride?Sure Ken!Jump In...I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy worldDress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollyYou're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"(uu-oooh-u)I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you pleaseI can act like a star, I can beg on my kneesCome jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,hit the town, fool around, let's go partyYou can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Oh, I'm having so much fun!Well Barbie, we're just getting startedOh, I love you Ken!_

I'm going to kill him. I smiled sweetly. "Well Emmett, I guess it's your turn." He got up on the stage.

Emmett pov

I'm afraid. I don't want to sing these songs. Alice picked them. Scary.Stupid songs.

_This is why I'm hot 2xThis is why 2x UhThis is why I'm hot (Uh)This is why I'm hot 2x WhooThis is why 2xThis is why I'm hotI'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)You ain't cause you're not (Mims)This is why 2xThis is why I'm hot 2x_

_The ladies start to bounceAs soon as I hit the clubBut in the MidwestThey love to take it slowSo when I hit the HI watch you get it on the floorAnd if you needed it hyphyI take it to the BayFrisco to Sac-townThey do it everydayCompton to HollywoodAs soon as I hit L.A.I'm in that low, lowI do it the Cali wayAnd when I hit ChiPeople say that I'm flyThey like the way I dress they like(They like my) my attire move crowds from side to sideThey ask me how I do it and simply I reply...This is why I'm hot 2xThis is why 2x UhThis is why I'm hot (Uh)This is why I'm hot 2x WhooThis is why 2xThis is why I'm hot_

One more and I'm done. Thank god._Work it, make it, do it,Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!_

_Work it harder, make it better,do it faster, makes us stronger,more than ever, never over,Our work here is never over.N- n- now th- that don't kill meCan only make me strongerI need you to hurry up now'cause I can't wait much longerI know I got to be right now'cause I can't get much wrongerMan I've been waitin' all night nowThat's how long I've been on youI need you right nowI need you right nowLet's get lost tonightYou could be my black Kate Moss tonightPlay secretary, I'm the boss tonightAnd you don't give a damn what they all say right?N- n- now th- that don't kill meCan only make me strongerI need you to hurry up now'cause I can't wait much longerI know I got to be right now'cause I can't get much wrongerMan I've been waitin' all night nowThat's how long I've been on youI need you right nowI need you right nowMe likeyI don't know if you got a man or not,If you made plans or notGod put me in the plans or notI'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lotBut I know that God put you in front of meSo how the hell could you front on me?There's a thousand you's, there's only one of meI'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?This is Louis Vuitton Don nightSo we gonna do everything that Kan likeHeard they'd do anything for a KlondikeWell I'd do anything for a blonde-dikeAnd she'll do anything for the limelightAnd we'll do anything when the time's rightUgh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_N- n- now th- that don't kill meCan only make me strongerI need you to hurry up now'cause I can't wait much longerI know I got to be right now'cause I can't get much wrongerMan I've been waitin' all night nowThat's how long I've been on youI need you right nowI need you right nowN- n- now th- that don't kill meCan only make me stronger_ I was done!! "Alice it's your turn" I've never seen her so excited.

Alice pov

This sounded tike a lot of fun. Plus I love my songs. I got to choose them. I also chose Emmett's songs. Ha Ha Emmett. Edward smiled. _I'm sorry I didn't have control over your songs. Just mine, of course, and Emmett's. _Here I go! And I got three songs!

_Let me borrow that topLet me borrow that topLet me borrow that topI wanna borrow that topThat's such a cute topThat's a cute topI wanna borrow itLet me borrow the topAren't we friends?Aren't we friends?So what's the problem?Lemme borrow the topLet me borrow that topLet me borrow that topLet me borrow that topLet me borrow that stupid top_

_Don't be mean_

_Don't be mean_

_Don't be mean_

_Lend me that topWhat are you saving it for?You're not even wearing itYou're not gonna wear itSo lemme borrow itI've already been to the mallI've already been to the mallI've already been to the mallAnd it SUCKED!_

I sooo love that song!! That reminds me I have to go to the mall. I'm sooo taking Bella!! Edward glared at me. Ok next song!!

_Shoes.Shoes.Shoes.Oh my God.Shoes.Let's get some shoes.Let's get some shoes.Let's get some shoes.Let's get some shoes.Shoes.Shoes.Shoes.Oh, my God, shoes.Shoes.These shoes rule.These shoes suck.These shoes rule.These shoes suck!Shoes.Shoes.Shoes.Oh, my God, shoes.These shoes rule.These shoes suck.These shoes suck. These shoes suck!I think you have too many shoes.Shut up!I think you have too many shoes.Shut up!I think you have too many shoes.Shut up!I think you have too many shoes.Shut up!Stupid boy.Stupid boy.Let's get some shoes.Let's party.These shoes are three hundred dollars.These shoes are three hundred dollars. These shoes are three hundred dollars.Let's get 'em!Um...this style runs small. I don't think you're gonna fit.I mean, your feet are kinda big.Oh.Oh. Oh._

_I need shoes!! _Edward rolled him eyes. Last song!

_GLINDAYou see Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project. ELPHABAYou really don't have to do that.GLINDAbrightlyI know. That's what makes me so nice!singsWHENEVER I SEE SOMEONELESS FORTUNATE THAN I(AND LET'S FACE IT -- WHO ISN'T LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?)MY TENDER HEARTTENDS TO START TO BLEEDAND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVERI SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE OVERI KNOW I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEEDAND EVEN IN YOUR CASETHO' IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACEDON'T WORRY -- I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEEDFOLLOW MY LEADAND YES, INDEEDYOU WILL BE...POPULAR!YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR!I'LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER PLOYSWHEN YOU TALK TO BOYSLITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCEI'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEARHOW TO FIX YOUR HAIREVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTSTO BE POPULAR!I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR!YOU'LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTSYOU'LL BE GOOD AT SPORTSKNOW THE SLANG YOU'VE GOT TO KNOWSO LET'S START'CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWF'LLY LONG WAY TO GO...DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSISTHINK OF IT AS PERSONALITY DIALYSISNOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A SIS-TER AND ADVISERTHERE'S NOBODY WISERNOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR --I KNOW ABOUT POPULARAND WITH AN ASSIST FROM METO BE WHO YOU'LL BEINSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE... ARE...THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOUFROM BECOMING POPU-LER... LAR...LA LA LA LAWE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR...WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURESWITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURESI REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALFTO THINK OF CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE ORSPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORSDID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE--IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR!IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDEIT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWEDSO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE VERY VERY POPULARLIKE ME!GLINDAWHY MISS ELPHBA, LOOK AT YOUYOU'RE BEAUTIFULELPHABA I HAVE TO GOGLINDACalls after herYou're welcome!singsAND THO' YOU PROTESTYOUR DISINTERESTI KNOW CLANDESTINEDLYYOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR ITYOUR NEW-FOUND POPULAR--ITYLA LA LA LAYOU'LL BE POPULARJUST NOT QUITE AS POPULARAS ME!_

"And I'm done!! Your turn Jasper!!" He groaned.

Jasper pov

I can't believe my beloved wife has gotten me into this.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,Send you roses when they think you need to smile.I can't control myself because I don't know how,And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.So give them blood, blood, blood.Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.I gave you blood, blood, blood,I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

I hate them. All of them. _Edward I hate them. _

_(Yoooouuuu!)__Soulja boy I tell 'emHey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy(Yoooouuuu!)You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)Chorus: x2Soulja boy off in this hoeWatch me crank itWatch me rollWatch me crank that soulja boyThen super man that hoeNow watch me you(crank that soulja boy)Now watch me you(crank that soulja boy)Now watch me you(crank that soulja boy)Now watch me you(crank that soulja boy)Verse 1:Soulja boy off in this hoeWatch me lean and watch me rockSuper man that hoeThen watch me crank that RobocopSuper fresh, now watch me jockJocking on them haters manWhen I do that soulja boyI lean to the left and crank that thang(now you)I'm jocking on your bitch assAnd if we get the fightingThen I'm cocking on your bitch assYou catch me at your local partyYes I crank it everydayHaters getting mad cause"I got me some bathing apes"Chorus x2Verse 2:I'm bouncing on my toeWatch me super soak that hoeI'm gonna pass it to ArabThen he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)Haters wanna be meSoulja boy, I'm the manThey be looking at my neckSaying it's the rubber band man (man)Watch me do it (watch me do it)Dance (dance)Let get to it (let get to it)Nope, you can't do it like meHoe, so don't do it like meFolk, I see you tryna do it like meMan that shit was uglyHook:Aim to clean off in this hoeWatch me crank itWatch me rollWatch me crank that RooseveltAnd super soak that Hoe x10_

Ha I'm done. Carlisle's turn. This should be good.

Carlisle pov

Let's get this over with. Edward laughed. _Just wait. You haven't gone yet._ He stopped laughing. Ok here we go.

_Step one you say we need to talkHe walks you say sit down it's just a talkHe smiles politely back at youYou stare politely right on throughSome sort of window to your rightAs he goes left and you stay rightBetween the lines of fear and blameAnd you begin to wonder why you cameWhere did I go wrong, I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a lifeLet him know that you know bestCause after all you do know bestTry to slip past his defenseWithout granting innocenceLay down a list of what is wrongThe things you've told him all alongAnd pray to God he hears youAnd pray to God he hears youWhere did I go wrong, I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a lifeAs he begins to raise his voiceYou lower yours and grant him one last choiceDrive until you lose the roadOr break with the ones you've followedHe will do one of two thingsHe will admit to everythingOr he'll say he's just not the sameAnd you'll begin to wonder why you cameWhere did I go wrong, I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a lifeHow to save a lifeHow to save a life_

So far it hasn't been so bad. It's gonna get worse. Like now.

_Yo VIP let's kick it Ice ice baby (x2) All right stop collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop yo I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle Dance go rush to the speaker that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom Deadly when I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony Love it or leave it you better gain weight You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play If there was a problem yo I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it CHORUS Ice ice baby vanillla (x4) Now that the party is jumping With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin' Quick to the point to the point no faking I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo Rollin' in my 5.0 With my rag-top down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby waving just to say hi Did you stop no I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block The block was dead Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine Reading for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls Gunshots rang out like a bell I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells Falling on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car slammed on the gas Bumpet to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack Police on the scene you know what I mean They passed me up confronted all the dope fiendsIce ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla ice Yo man let's get out of here Word to your mother Ice ice baby too cold Ice ice baby too cold too cold (x2) Ice ice baby _

"Esme, dear it's your turn."

Esme pov

I AM MAD. And that's putting it lightly. Don't Cha!? The other one is ok. But Don't Cha!? Argh!!

_Buster RhymesPussycat DollsYa see this shit get hotEverytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookoutProwl for the best chickYes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with itSmell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)No tricks only diamonds under my sleeveGimme the numberBut make sure you call before you leavePussycat DollsI know you like me (I know you like me)I know you do (I know you do)That's why whenever I come aroundShe's all over you (she's all over you)I know you want it (I know you want it)It's easy to see (it's easy to see)And in the back of your mindI know you should be on with me (babe)Chorus:Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?Don't cha?Don't cha?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?Don't cha?Don't cha?Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)Leave it alone (leave it alone)'Cause if it ain't loveIt just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)You have to play fair (you have to play fair)See I don't careBut I know she ain't gonna wanna shareChorus:Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?Don't cha?Don't cha?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?Don't cha?Don't cha?Chorus:Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?Don't cha?Don't cha?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?Don't cha?Don't cha?_

On two better topics. Er, songs.

_Come stop your cryingIt will be all rightJust take my hand Hold it tight I will protect youfrom all around youI will be hereDon't you cry For one so small,you seem so strongMy arms will hold you,keep you safe and warmThis bond between usCan't be brokenI will be hereDon't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever more You'll be in my heartNo matter what they sayYou'll be here in my heart, always Why can't they understandthe way we feelThey just don't trustwhat they can't explainI know we're different but,deep inside usWe're not that different at all And you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever more Don't listen to them'Cause what do they knowWe need each other,to have, to holdThey'll see in timeI know When destiny calls youYou must be strongI may not be with youBut you've got to hold onThey'll see in timeI knowWe'll show them together 'Cause you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day on,Now and forever more Oh, you'll be in my heartNo matter what they sayYou'll be in my heart, alwaysAlways__ Ahh.. Edward will you please thank Bella for me? She's the only one who knows how much I love that song. _He smiled at me and nodded. "Edward have a good time." I said smiling. He groaned.

_Edward pov_

I hate this. Why couldn't Alice get me out of this? I hope Bella didn't have it too bad.

_I'm bringing sexy backThem other boys don't know how to actI think you're special, what's behind your back?So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.Take 'em to the bridgeBridgeDirty babeYou see the shacklesBaby I'm your slaveI'll let you whip me if I misbehaveIt's just that no one makes me feel this wayTake 'em to the chorusChorusCome here girlGo ahead, be gone with itCome to the backGo ahead, be gone with itVIPGo ahead, be gone with itDrinks on meGo ahead, be gone with itLet me see what you're working withGo ahead, be gone with itLook at those hipsGo ahead, be gone with itYou make me smileGo ahead, be gone with itGo ahead childGo ahead, be gone with itAnd get your sexy onGo ahead, be gone with itGet your sexy onGo ahead, be gone with itRepeat 6 timesGet your sexy onVerse 2I'm bringing sexy backThem other brothers don't know how to actCome let me make up for the things you lack'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fastTake 'em to the bridgeBridgeChorusVerse 3I'm bringing sexy backYou other brothers watch how I attackIf that's your girl you better watch your backCause she'll burn it up for me and that's a factTake 'em to the chorus_

This is going to be embarrassing. I'm going to kill Emmett!

_I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it throughDidn't know how lost I was, until I found youI was beat, incomplete,I'd been had,I was set in throughBut you made me feelYeah, you made me feelAll shiny and newLike a virgin, touched for the very first timeLike a virgin, when your heart beats next to mineI made it through the wilderness,Somehow I made it throughDidn't know how lost I wasUntil I found youGonna give you all my love, yeahMy feeling's fading fastBeen saving it all for you'Cause only love can lastYou're so fine, and you're mindYou're strong, yeah, you make me a foolYour love brought out, yeahYour love brought out what was going coldLike a virgin, touched for the very first timeLike a virgin, when your heart beats next to mineWhoah, whoahYou're so fine, and you're mindI'll be yours until the end of timeBecause you make me feel,Yeah, you make me feel I've got nothing to hide.Like a virgin, touched for the very first timeLike a virgin, when your heart beats next to mineWhoah, whoahLike a virgin, feels so good insideWhen you hug me, and your heart beats, and you love me.Like a virgin, touched for the very first timeLike a virgin, when your heart beats next to mineWhoah, whoahLike a virgin,Like a virgin_

"Bella? Love, are you ready?" I asked her. "Fine," she said

_Bella pov_

I got the good songs! I got the good songs! I got the good songs! This sounds like fun! Well except for the fact that I had to sing in front of angels. With perfect voices. Here I go!

_I've always been the kind of girlThat hid my faceSo afraid to tell the worldWhat I've got to sayBut I have this dreamRight inside of meI'm gonna let it show It's time to let you knowto let you knowThis is realThis is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let light shine on meNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is meDo you know what it's likeTo feel so in the darkTo dream about a lifeWhere you're the shining starEven though it seemsLike it's too far awayI've got to believe in myselfIt's the only wayThis is realThis is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let light shine on meNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is meYou're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingI need to find youI gotta find youYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youThis is realThis is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let light shine on meNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is meYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meThis is meYou're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is me_

Okay! My last song. Sad.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.I still feel your touch in my dreams.Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know whyWithout you it's hard to survive.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.Need you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go.Want you in my life.Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.They wipe away tears that I cry.The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.You make me rise when I fall.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.Need you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go.Want you in my life.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.Need you by my side._

_Emmett pov_

This was so much fun!! And very embarrassing for some people! "Well did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alice said.

"If you ever do it again I will kill you!" Rosalie said.

"I'll kill him first!" Jasper said.

"It was ok," Carlisle said.

"Don't Cha is the worst song in the world," Esme said.

"It was alright," Bella said.

"…….." Edward wasn't answering.

I smiled. "So I can do it again?"

"NO!!" Ok. I guess I won't do it again.


End file.
